


Praise

by cestlavieminako



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: For some reason, the sight of a naked Rocky was better than usual to Smokey on that day.





	Praise

It wasn’t unusual at all for Rocky to stroll into the bedroom after his shower, completely naked, rubbing at his damp hair with a towel.

It was nothing new. And Smokey had to admit, he enjoyed the view.

Today, though...it somehow seemed even better than usual, although he couldn’t puzzle out exactly why. Was it the stray droplets of water that fell from Rocky’s hair, landing on his skin and casually rolling as far as they could? Was it the way Rocky’s eyes briefly met his, peering out from beneath the towel, followed by that teasing smile that was always so full of promise?

Smokey wasn’t certain, but whatever it was, it had him crossing the room almost immediately.

His arms went around Rocky’s waist, hearing him suck in a surprised breath from the sudden contact. He gently turned Rocky to face him, noting the confused surprise in his eyes, before his own gaze moved to take in the marvelous specimen before him.

Rocky was truly breathtaking, Smokey thought to himself, his fingers lightly tracing over the blond’s arms. His stature was impressive without being excessive, his body covered in well-built muscles and peppered with the occasional scar from a life that had been far from perfect and safe.

That was fine, Smokey mused. He had plenty of his own.

His fingers moved along to Rocky’s pecs, feeling him shiver slightly from the touch, as his fingers skated across skin that was still just slightly damp. Was it just his imagination, or did Rocky’s breathing sound a bit more uneven than it had a moment ago?

Smokey’s fingers continued along on their exploration, pausing as they reached Rocky’s abs. He couldn’t help himself; he had to lean and press his lips to the skin, his tongue lingering for just a moment as he moved to lave attention to every inch of the blond’s abdominals.

Yes, Rocky was definitely breathing a bit harder now, Smokey noticed, not to mention how his cock was beginning to stiffen from the attention his body was receiving.

Smokey moved a bit lower, feeling Rocky’s eyes on him as he absently trailed his fingers along, through the soft hair that led from the blond’s navel down toward his cock, which was now straining upward toward him…

He chuckled, allowing a soft puff of breath to ghost across the head of Rocky’s shaft, hearing a low groan leave his lips.

Rocky was so tempting, as always…but Smokey wasn’t quite finished yet.

Smokey lowered himself to his knees, nuzzling at one of Rocky’s thighs, before pressing his lips to the skin. He heard a soft exhalation of breath leave Rocky’s lips from the touch, and he stole a glance upward, noting how Rocky’s eyes had slid closed, his tilted back ever so slightly.

Smokey had heard people say that Rocky’s demeanor was so cold, bordering on uncaring.

Little did they know how warm Rocky really was. To Smokey, he was as warm and comforting as the sunlight.

Smokey rose to his feet, watching Rocky open his eyes and regard him almost curiously, as he brushed the backs of his fingers along the blond’s cheek. As he did so, Smokey guided Rocky backward, until his legs bumped into the side of their bed.

Smokey’s hand lifted to Rocky’s chest, his gaze suddenly smoldering, before giving him a push backward.

It was gentle enough, but the insistence in Smokey’s touch could not be ignored, and Rocky quickly found himself on his back on the mattress. He took a moment to shift himself back, away from the edge and closer to the pillows. He cast a quick glance at Smokey, watching his lover quickly shuck his clothing, before he climbed onto the bed, wasting no time in straddling Rocky’s hips.

Rocky’s hand immediately went beneath his pillow, seeking the bottle of lube he kept there. Smokey’s intent was unmistakable, he realized with a soft hiss, as the younger man very slowly and deliberately rubbed himself against Rocky’s body.

When Rocky finally located the bottle and withdrew it from beneath the pillow, it was plucked from his hand, and he watched Smokey flick the cap open, before pouring a generous amount onto his fingers.

Smokey’s fingers moved back to wrap around Rocky’s shaft, drawing several loud groans from the blond’s lips as he stroked him, coating his length thoroughly with the lube.

The instant Smokey’s hand moved away, he began slowly lowering himself onto Rocky’s length.

Rocky’s hand reflexively went to Smokey’s hip, but Smokey quickly intercepted the touch, bringing the blond’s hand upward to press a gentle kiss to the palm, moaning softly as he began to move.

Rocky let his hand drop back onto the mattress, in favor of seeing what Smokey would do next. 

Smokey leaned in close as he began to ride Rocky, his lips moving to the blond’s shoulder, before nipping lightly at the skin. He felt Rocky buck slightly beneath him, a startled gasp leaving his lips, and it seemed to just spur him onward. His lips followed the same path of exploration he’d taken earlier, leaving a trail of soft kisses and teasing nips that raised gooseflesh in their wake. His fingers splayed across Rocky’s chest, hungrily exploring the skin with soft caresses as he began to move faster.

Rocky couldn’t keep his hands idle any longer, and they reached up to grasp Smokey’s waist. A soft mewl left Smokey’s lips as he ground himself harder against Rocky, leaning back to trail one hand along the blond’s thighs, as the other moved from his stomach to his chest, his fingers flicking against a hard nipple…

Rocky’s grip tightened slightly, a wordless groan leaving his lips as he came, his body shuddering beneath Smokey’s.

Several moments passed before Rocky realized that Smokey was moving off him, and he quickly had the dark-haired man on his back, a startled gaze directed up at him.

“You didn’t cum yet. That’s not fair,” Rocky murmured, his lips brushing against Smokey’s ear. “Maybe I need to appreciate _your_ body now.”

A light flush crept across Smokey’s cheeks. “Mine is nothing special…”

“It is to me,” Rocky stated, pressing a soft kiss to Smokey’s neck, and he could feel the blond’s lips turning up into a smile. “Or do you not think you can take as well as you give?”

“Hmm…that sounds like a challenge,” Smokey murmured, before Rocky’s lips were on his.


End file.
